TU JAHA
by darknite0403
Summary: AUTHOR: KK * PUBLISHER: DK * SUMMARY: Tu jaha, mai waha, sang sang tere chalu mai, jeisey tera asma... inspired by the song TU JAHA from the movie SALAM NAMASTE
1. Chapter 1

I don't know, why I am writing this. Its jst im upset n want to divert mind :-)

**Tarika's Residence:**

Tarika emerged from kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand. She was smiling continuously as she headed towards the hall. Abhijit who was relaxing himself on couch looked at her as she called his name.

Tarika: Abhijit. Tea.

He stretched out his hand and took the cup in his hand.

Abhijit: Thanks.

Tarika smiled. She sat on the sofa, next to him.

A silence prevailed between them. Abhijit was enjoying his tea; on the other hand Tarika was playing with her own fingers. Actually a battle was going on inside her brain. She was in a fix whether she should ask him or not. Finally she gathered courage and spoke

Tarika:(in a low tone) Abhijit.

(he looked at her and she immediately lowered down her head )hmm...hm...tm...tum do hafte se...kuch nhi. Chai keisi bani hai.

Abhijit smiled, as he knew what she actually wanted to say.

Abhijit: Bohot achi bani hai. Tum kuch keh rahi thi. Kuch do hafte.

Tarika: Kuch nhi Abhijit jane do.

Abhijit: Arey tarika ji bataiye naa.

She blushed.

Tarika: Wo Abhijit. Tumne mujhe...mujhe do hafte se nahi call kia or nahi koi...msgs.

Abhijit smiled, but there was something in his smile, a sadness which he was trying to cover up with a smile but failing to do.

Abhijit: Kuyn? Mujhe nahi pata thaki koi miss bhi karta hai hume.

Tarika:(in a low tone) Abhijit tum..tum bat ko palat rahe ho.

Abhijit: Arey tarika ji,mai busy tha.

Tarika: Tum busy nahi the Abhijit. Aksar leave mei rehte the. Koi undercover mission mei bhi nahi gai the. Toh phir…..

Abhijit: Meri etni jasusi? Bohot miss kar rahi thi ap mujhe?

Tarika couldn't take it anymore. Abhi's every sentence was making her nervous n she was blushing awfully. So she kept quiet.

Abhijit finished his tea.

Abhijit(thinking): I have to do this today. I have to tell her. I don't want to spoil her life. I can't. C'mon Abhijit you can do this. While he was thinking, he took a magazine from the centre table, an envelope fell on the ground which was kept on that magazine. Tarika bent down hurriedly and took that envelope.

Abhijit: Arey tarika samal k. Abhi chot lag jati.

Tarika: I am ok, Abhijit.

Abhijit: Weisey aisa kya hai us envlope mei ki ap...

Tarika: Kuch nahi hai. Ku...kuch bhi nhi hai.

Abhijit: Acha? Toh phir dikhao mujhe

Tarika: Kya? Mai ku dikhau tumhe?

Abhijit started to laugh.

Abhi: Acha baba mat toh aisey behave kar rhi ho jeisey envlope mei bohot sare larke k photo hai, tumhare shadi k liye.

Tarika: tumhe keisey pa...mera matlab hai aisa kuch nahi hai.

Abhi(smiled):hmm, agar hota toh acha hota, tumhare dost hone k nate tumhare liye larka dhunne mei madat kar deta.

Tarika(thinking): Ye mujhe irritate karna chahta hai. Agar mei iskey bato pe react karungi toh ye mujhe or teas kaega.

Tarika smiled and then sat beside him. As she did that, his arm felt the warm emerging from her body. He at first looked at their arms and then looked at her. It seemed like he wanted to capture the moment, but was distracted by her voice.

Tarika: Actually tum sahi ho. Masi ne kuch larko k pics bheje hai, mujhe choice karne mei madat karoge?

Abhi: Haan, ku nahi. Dikhao na.

Tarika handed him the photographs.

Abhi(looking the pics extra seriously): hmm, sare toh ache khase dikhte hai. Par, sirf photograph dekh k keisey choice karu?

Tarika: Arey photo k piche bio-data bhi hai.

Abhi:(after sometimes): Sare ache hai. Doctor, engineer, investment banker.

Tarika: Ye kya bat hua abhi, ab mei sabse toh shadi nahi kar sakti na. Kisi ek ko chuno na.

Abhi placed the pics on table, and looked at her, directly in her eyes and said in a straight voice without any emotion either anger, love, but there was something in his voice a certain something which made his voice important that pinched her heart.

Abhi: Sare ache hai Tarika. Kisi ek ko chun sakti ho.

Tarika: Sach mei chun lu kisiko yaha se?

Abhi: Haan, Tarika sach mei chun lo.

Tarika stood up, and turned. Abhi closed his eyes in order to relax himself and sighed before he stood up and bid her.

Abhi: Tarika, bohot der hogai hai, mujhe chalna chahiye ab. Abhi was facing her back. As he said this and passed her, his mind reminded him something. He stopped and turned in order to face her. As he looked at her she lowered down her head, she didn't have the courage to look at him.

Abhi: Ek bat kahu?

Tarika just noded.

Abhi: Mere flirt ko apne life mei importance mat do. Mai toh har larki k sath aise hi bat karta hu.

Tarika looked at him, she was totally taken aback. Abhi continued,

Abhi: Tarika, I'm sorry. Tumhe bohot paresan karta hu na. Par ye bat toh tumhe bhi pata hai na,ki lab mei tumhari tarif bus ko jealous feel karwane k liye karta hu or tum…

Tarika: Or lab k bahar ku karte ho, and bin bulaye bina kisi kam k mere ghar mei etne late hour mein night ku ate ho? Sirf mujhe paresan karne k liye?

Abhi: explanation nahi dena chahta kyunki sachai hum dono ko pata hai. Par ek bat clear karna chahta hu. I have no feelings for you as a ...tum bohot achi ho. Koi bhi larka mil sakta hai tumhe. Tarika I promise,tumhe kabhi paresan nhi karunga. Promise karta hu, ki jindagi k raho mei age barne k bad agar piche murke bhi dekhogi toh bhi nahi hunga tumhe paresan karne k liye, I promise Tarika, jindagi ki kisi mor pe bhi tumhe nahi milunga. Mujhe bus tumhari jindagi mei ek yad banake rakhna, aisa yad jo tmhe taklif na de. Janta hu muskil hai par...

He turned back to meet her gaze, but didn't find her. He searched for her. She closed the door of her room with a bang. Abhi stood there for some time, and then left.

Abhi: Sorry tarika I hope ki tum mujhe samjhogi, aaj nahi toh bad mei hi sahi.

**NEXT DAY,**

**Tarika's residence :**

**MORNING 7 am:**

Tarika had just come out taking a shower, she was drying her hair. She picked up her phone as it was ringing continuously.

Tarika: haan Daya bolo.

Daya: Oh sorry, tumhe subha subha paresan karraha hu.

Tarika: Nahi Daya koi bat nahi. Kya bat hai batao.

Daya: Abhi, kal raat tumse milne aya tha na?

Tarika(kept quiet for some time): Haan, aya toh tha. 11 baje hi wo chala gaya. kyun kya hua?

Daya: Kuch nahi. Bus kal rat se uska phone off a raha hai.

Tarika: Kya? Shayad ghar pe hoga. So raha hoga.

Daya: Nahi ghar pe nhi hai, mai uske ghar k samne hi khara hu. Ghar lock hai. Tum fikar mat karo. Mai dekhta hu.

Tarika: Mai kyun fikar karu uska.

Daya: Tumne kuch kaha?

Tarika: Nahi..toh.

Daya: Tum dono mei larai hui kya?

Tarika: Nahi Daya aisi koi bat nahi hai. Mai phone rakhti hu, mujhe lab jana hai. Tumhe Abhijeet k bare mei pata chale toh mujhe batana.

Daya: Haan, bata dunga...ek...ek..min. Abhi ki gadi?

Tarika: Hello Daya? Are you there?

Daya: Tarika, wo Abhi agaya. Mai dekhta hu. You don't worry. Mai use kahunga ki tumhe phone kare.

Tarika(in a low tone): Wo kyun phone karega mujhe?

Daya: Hm?

Tarika: Kuch nahi. Thik hai mai rakhti hu. Bye.

Daya: Bye.

Tarika cut the call, got ready and left for the lab.

**A.N: ** Ok, guys, done with first chap. hmm, i knw, you all are thinking, ye KK hamesha emotional stories kyun likhti hai. Kya karu, CID mei emotions hi nahi dekhate toh mai serials ki emotions apni story mei dalti hu. Guys, thank you for reading. And I need your support for next chapter so keep reviewing guys.


	2. Chapter 2

9 am,

Forensic Lab

Salunke: Coffee.

He stretched the coffee mug towards her. Tarika took the mug from him.

Tarika: Sir apne kyun...

Salunke: Tum toh hamesha hi meri madat karti ho,socha aj mai kar du thora.

Tarika smiled. Salunke sat on the chair opposite to her. He was looking at her in a way that,it seemed like he was examining a dead body. And when he spoke his voice was soft, so soft containing a lots of love and affection.

Salunke: Kya hua?

Tarika just nodded.

Salunke: Jab ek bare se field mei khari hoke asman ko dekhti ho toh kya khayal ata hai tumhe.

Tarika:(in a low tone)Kisi ek jagha ya asman dharti se mil chuka hai.

Salunke: Or jab hum age barte hai,unhe dekhne k liye toh mano jeisey wo fasle kam hi nahi hote. Iska matlab samjhi tum.

Tarika: Kuch chis jetna pas lagta hai otna bhi pas nhi hota.

Salunke: Nahi..

Tarika looked at him.

Salunke: Balki kuch chiz hume pas lagti hai par real mei wo hoti hi nahi.

Tarika: Par hum dharti or asma toh nahi, jo kabhi mil hi na pai.

Salunke: Janti ho uski sabse achi bat kya hai?

Tarika gave him a confused looked.

Salunke: Wo apne apko janta hai. Jindagi mei kya karna hai kya nahi use pata hai. Dil or dimag, konsi kaha use karna hai use pata hai.

Tarika was totally taken aback, was praising him, means .

Salunke: You know Tarika wo ek acha insan hai, ek acha cop, ek acha dost or ek acha senior jo apne

Juniors ko guide karta hai, unhe dil se apna manta hai. Or,ye sab use pata hai, or sath sath ye bhi

pata hai ki...wo...ek acha life partner nahi ban sakta.

Tarika: Sir insab mei meri galti kya hai. Mujhe ye bat kyun pata nahi thi?

Salunke: Sari galti toh uski bhi nahi hai na. Tarika, dekho beta aisa nahi hai ki mai tumhare khilaf ya uske sath hu. Bus tumhe samjha rahu hu tumhe pata nhi tha,ki wo larkio k sath flirt karta hai. Then why u took him seriously?

Tarika:(crying hard)Ab mai chaha kar bhi kuch nahi kar sakti.

Salunke:Koshish karo,etna bhi muskil nhi hai. You deserve more better than him.

Tarika: Kehna asan hai sir,par karna muskil.

Salunke: Impossible toh nahi na...

Tarika: Sir please, its not like ki nobody will love me, it's like...I can't love anyone else.

Tarika was wiping her tears. She didn't notice the tears glimmering in his eyes, and were wanted to brust out. But he controlled. He had to be strong enough for her and him also.

He promised him, and he couldn't break his promise. He stood up, and was about to move but retrieved

Salunke: Ek aise chiz ki jid kar rhi ho jo tumhe kabhi nhi mil sakta.

Just then Daya entered. He was tensed.

Daya: Tarika,mujhe tumse kuch bat karni hai,abhi.

Tarika: Ha daya bolo hua?Abhijit thik toh hai na?

Daya: Tarika, abhi mujhe kuch bata nhi rha hai,par tm toh batao na ki kya hua tha kal.

Tarika: Kal...kal..kuch bhi toh nhi hua daya.

Daya: Tarika plz,mujhse abhi ki ye halat dekhi nhi jati.

Tarika: Daya akhir hua kya?

Daya: Tarika tmhe toh pata hai na ki pichle kuch dino se wo ketna khoya khoya rehta hai. Or kal toh gari k niche ate ate bacha hai.

Tarika: What? Wo thik toh hai na.

Daya: Ha,bus sir mei thora chot lagi hai.

Tarika: Thank God.

Daya: Wo toh driver ne shi waqt pe gari rok dia.

Salunke: Toh phir chot keise lagi sir pe?

Daya: Wo gari driver ne kaha gari rok ne se pehlehi wo sayad behosh hoke raste pe gir para. Or wo raste pe chal toh raha tha,lekin uska dhayan kahi or tha,use gari ki horn awaj bhi nahi sunai di. Ab hamesha kisike khyalo mei khoya rahega toh aisahi hoga na.

Tarika: Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Daya(his voice was straight)Mai kehna chahta hu,tum ache se janti abhi tumsehi milne gaya tha na. Or pichle kuch dino se wo tumhe lekar paresan bhi please tumhe agar kuch pata hai toh bata do.

Tarika now lost her patient, and spoke in a little bit loudly,

Tarika: Kya bata du daya? Kya sunna chahte ho kal tumhara dost aya or mujhse bare asani se kaha, tarika mere flirts ko apne life mei important mat do. Huh,flirt! Sab kuch usne etne ache se ek lafz mei baya kar dia.

Daya: Thats mean tum dono ka breakup...

Tarika: Break up!(She smiled)Huh,(in a low tone)Break up hone k liye pehle rishta jurna parta hai daya.

Tarika(While hanging her side bag over her shoulder)Or hamara toh koi rishta hi nhi hai. Or should iI say it was a time pass relationship named FLIRT.

A tear rolled down her cheak. She wipped that n left the lab. Daya got a call from acp sir so he also moved. Salunke did a silent prayer and engaged himself with work just to distract his mind.

NIGHT 8 PM

Tarika opened the door,as she heard the was daya on the doorway

Daya: Andar a sakta hu?

Tarika: Ha,ao na.

They headed towards the hall,

Tarika: pani lekar ati yea coffee.

Daya: Kuch nahi chahiye bus tumse mafi mangne aya hu.

Tarika: Mafi!

Daya: Lab mei maine tmse ustarah bat kia,im sorry.

Tarika: Daya aisa kuch bhi nhi kaha jisse mujhe bura hi ulta tmpar .

Daya: Its ok Tarika. Mai samajh sakta hu.

He sat on the couch n hold his head in between his hands.

Tarika: Daya are you ok. Abhi ko lekar paresan ho?

Daya swayed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before he started-

Daya: Tarika,mai kya karu,mujhe kuch samajh nhi a raha mujhse jarur kuch chupa raha kya?Wo mujhe ku nhi bata raha hai?

Tarika: Mai samajh sakti hu mai kuch kar bhi toh nhi ne toh mujhse apni...

Daya: Tarika,tm uske bat ko etne dil se mat lagao. Aisehi keh dia hoga usne majak mei.

Tarika: Mazak!Mujhe aisa nhi lagta Daya.

Daya: Par Tarika...Abhi tumse ..

Tarika:Daya,tumhare kehne se sachai badal nhi ki daya mai Abhi ko ye ehsas dila pati ki mai usse kis hadtak payar karti hu.

Daya: Or,kash ki tarika mai tmhe ye ehsas dila pata ki Abhi ke payar ka toh koid had hi nahi hai.

Daya's phone rang. He picked up the phone.

Daya:Han,Abhi bolo.

Abhi: Kaha ho tum?

Daya: Mai?ku?

Abhi: Nahi...matlab. Maine beuro phone kia tha,toh Vivek ne kaha ki tum nikal chuke ho. Koi kam hai kya tmhe?

Daya: Nahi..

Abhi: Toh tum mujhse milne a sakte se akela bore ho raha hu.

Daya: Tum nahi bhi kehte toh bhi anehi wala tha. Par acha laga etne din bad tumne kuch haq se kaha mujhe

Daya:Tumne medicines liye?

Abhi: Han..han..liye na.

Daya: Abhi!chup chup apna medicines lo,mai ata hu half an hour mei.

Abhi: Thik hai yar,leta a jaldi se.

Daya: Han,han ata bye.

Daya cut the call and then looked at Tarika, who was still standing in her previous position.

Daya: Tarika mai chalta hu.(He stood up)Main Abhi se is bare mei bat apna kheyal rakhna. Jayada stress mat lo.

They were walking towards the main door. As daya reached on the thresold, Tarika called him and he stared back.

Tarika: Daya...(he turned)Abhijit ka khayal rakhna.

Daya: (he nodded in yes)Tum bhi apna khyal rakhna.

Daya left. Tarika closed the door, but was unable to close her heart's door, which she once opened for him and can't allow anyone else to cross the threshold.

**A.N:** I know its short.I didnt know when im gonna update the next chap,as im very i wl try my best to do it as soon as u guys for ur rvw for this chap too. It really encourages me.


	3. Chapter 3

NIGHT 9 PM.

Tarika was walking on the empty road, totally lost in her own world. A car stopped and someone got down from the car. The man walked towards her and stood in front of her. Tarika looked at him with a hope in her eyes. Her eyes were clearly showed the pain she was going through.

Abhi: Tum yaha. Etne rat ko akele sadak par kya kar rahi ho? Or tumhari gadi kaha hai?

Tarika was staring him continuously. She wasn't answering any of his questions.

Tarika:(thinking)Abhi tum aisey kyun ho? Tum mujhse aisey kyun bath kar rahe ho jeisey kuch hua hi nahi. Kya mai galat thi,ki maine socha tumhare dil mei mere liye feelings hai. Kya meri galti ye hai ki maine tumse je jaan se pyaar kiya,ya phir meri galti ye hai ki maine socha tum bhi mujhe pyaar karte ho. Kya mai etni buri hu ki tumhare jindagi mei tum mujhe jagah nahi de sakte?

Abhi: Mai tumse kuch puch raha hu Tarika.

Tarika: Meri gadi kharap ho gaya hai or koi taxi nahi mil rahi hai.

Saying this she walked passed him.

Abhi: Tarika...

Tarika stopped. Abhi turned, he was facing her back.

Abhi:chalo mai tumhe ghar chor deta hu.

Tarika:Koi baht nahi Abhijit mai chali jaungi.

When she didn't get any response, she turned back to find Abhi already sitting on the driving seat. She didn't want to create a scene at that time, so she moved and sat inside his car beside him. There was pin drop silence inside the car on the whole way.

Some after 20 mins the car stopped in front of her house.

Tarika: Thank u.

Saying this she unlocked the car door,and was about to get down,

Abhi:Daya keh raha tha...

Tarika:Kya kaha Daya ne?

Abhi:(looked at her)Ku de rahi ho apne apko etna taklif

Tarika: Because I love u..

She said as if it was a very obvious thing to tell him. Abhi wasn't expecting this type of answer from her. So it took sometimes to compose himself.

Abhi: Tarika, tum janti bhi ho kya keh rahi ho?

Tarika:Achi tarike se janti hu,mai kya keh rahi hu.

Abhi:Tarika tum samajhne ki koshish karo, mai tumhara layak nahi hu. Tumhe toh koi bhi mil sakta hai..or...

Tarika: Tumhe etna sochne ki koi jarurat nahi hai, Abhijit. Maine tumse koi shikayat ki? Nahi na. Or kabhi karungi bhi nhi nhi. Nahi mai tumse ye umid rakhti hu ki tum mujhse payar karo,or nhi tum mujhse ye umid rakhna ki mai tumhe bhul jau.

Saying this, she was about to get down,

Abhi(while looking at the road) Kab tak?

Tarika: Marte dam tak.

Saying this she finally got down from the car. Abhi's eyes traced her until she vanished behind the door.

Abhi smiled ruefully and said to himself" kabhi nhi socha tha,tumhare mu se i love u aise sununga."

He smiled again. His phone started to vibrate, he saw the called id.

Abhi: Ab inhe kya chahiye...he picked up the phone.

Abhi: Haan, dr sahab boliye...

Mai? Mai ghar ja raha hu...

Akele hi ja raha hu...

Ab akele hu toh car mai hi drive karunga na...

Han,taxi se ja toh sakta tha,par texi k paise nhi hai mere pas..

arey jindagi do din k hai toh masti majak toh banta hai na...

hello..hello..

dr,shab mujhe apki awaj nahi a rahi..

hello..hello..

And he cut the call.

Abhi(smilingly):Ye banda etna bhi bura nhi maine sochta tha.

He took a look of her house and drove off from there at a full speed.

* * *

NIGHT 11PM.

Daya picked up his phone as it was ringing.

Daya:Han,Tarika bolo.

Tarika:Kaha ho tum?

Daya:Abhi k ghar mei..Kyun? Koi kam tha?

Tarika:Nhi,mai rakhti hu phone.

Daya:Arey tarika,ek min bat toh suno,Abhi ghar pe nhi kaho

tmhe jo kehna hai.

Tarika:Matlab Abhijit abhitak ghar nhi gaya? Maine yehi puchne k liye phone kia tha.

Daya:Tum etna paresan ku ho rahi ho?

Tarika:Nhi,kuch wo yaha se bohot tej gari drive karke nikla hai,usualy wo gari otna tej chalata nhi hai na.

Daya:hahaha..Tarika,relax. Use kabhi kabhi bokhar char jata hai,or weisey bhi,wo gari tej hi chalata hai,wo toh bus jab tum sath rehti ho,toh hi dhire chalata hai,taki destination tak jaldi na pohoche or tmhare sath time spend kar sake.

Tarika:Daayaaaa...

Daya:ok baba sory. Wo abhi apne dosto se milne gaya hai,late ho jaiga ate ate.

Tarika:acha thik hai.

Daya:kya thik hai? Tarika listen,etna stress mat lo. Abhi jo kuch bhi chupa raha hai,mai jaldi uska pata laga lunga.

Tarika:Daya tumse ek request thi.

Daya:haan,kaho.

Tarika:tum ainda Abhijit se mere bare mei bat nhi karoge plz.

Daya:kyun?kya hua?

Tarika:pehle wada karo.

Daya:Par,

Tarika:Daya,plz.

Daya:Acha thik hai,par..

Tarika:Daya koi par war nhi,mai phone rakhti hu,good night.

Daya:par tarika..hello..

Daya:Ab ise kya ho yar Daya tu bhi kaha ye laila majnu k prem kahani mei tang ghuset raha bar thori ho raha hai ye...Par..pata nhi ku kuch ajib sa feel ho raha hai isbar..arey Tarika k chakkar mei mai toh bhul hi gaya jo mai karne aya tha

(he walked,and stood infornt a room which was locked)

hm..akhir is room ko abhi ne lock kar k ku rakha hoga..aisa kya hai ismei,ki mujhe bhi nhi bataya,kafi khush lag raha tha wo usdin,usne kaha tha bad mei batayga,par do hafte ho gai abhi tak nhi bataya..ek kam karta hu tor deta hu darwaja,apne ap pata chal jaiga kya hai andar.

He moved towards the door.

Daya: Arey nhi,mai abhi k ghar ka darwaja keisey tor sakta hu,hmm,abhi k treat istemal kar sakta hu..He was fighting with his the telephone rang.

Daya:Hello.

Person:Ji kya mai se bat kar sakta hu.

Daya:Ji wo toh ghar pe nhi hai,ap mujhe bataiye mai unhe msg de dunga.

Person:Actualy unhone 1000 red rose ka order dia tha,jo parso delivery karni hai maine confirm karne k liye phone kia,ki flowers kaha bheju.

Daya:Mai unhe msg de dunga,thank you.

Person:You're welcome sir.

Daya cut the call.

Daya:1000 flowers! Parso! Arey han,parso toh tarika ka birthday hai. Or abhi keh raha tha,ki wo uski is special din ko is sal or bhi special banaiga. Kahi Abhi natak toh nhi kar raha,Tarika ko satane k liye? Nhi aisa lagta toh nhi,Abhi sach mei paresan hai. Ya phir aisahi hai. Uff...mai pagal ho jaunga. Aj Abhi se hi puchlunga sidhe sidhe batayga toh thik hai,worna mujhe meri tarkia istemal karni paregi.

Bib..Bib...Bib.,.Bib...

Daya(looking at his phone):Abhi ka msg! Kamal hai,sahabjade phone uthate nhi or msg bhej rahe hai..(he read the msg loudly)

"MUJHE ANE MEI LATE HO JAIGA,TUM KHANA KHAKE SO JANA,GUD NITE"

Han bhai sohi jata hu. Jab Abhi aiga,tab usse bat kar lunga.

* * *

NIGHT 12.15am,

JUHU BEACH

Some guys were chatting with each were sitting on sand.

Rajiv: Yar Abhi bohot late ho gaya hai,chal chalte hai.

Abhi:Abhi toh sirf 12 hi baze hai.

Kabir:Sirf 12. Arey yar,ham CID wale nhi hai.12 matlab bohot hota hai hamare liye.

Everybody stood up.

Abhi: Acha thik hai,chale sidhe ku nhi kehte biwi se dat paregi.

Rajiv:Han,bachu,udalo majak,jab tumhari shadi hogi na tab pata chalega.

Jai:Weisey hain keisy hamari hone wali bhabi ji.

Abhi: Bhabi!

Kabir:Chal ab jayada ban mat. CID ki forensic expert k sath tera

chakkar chal raha hai sabko pata hai.

Abhi:Aisa kuch nhi hai.

Jai:Han,han,hame pata hai,kya hai or kya nhi.

Abhi:Ab late nhi ho raha tmlogo .

Everybody left from there except Abhi.

Afer they had left, Abhi walked towards the sea. The waves of the sea hit his legs one by one and became calm. The enviroment around him,wanted to hug him. Wait. Or its Abhi who wanted to hug the calm n quite enviroment with chilly breeze and roaring sea. He stretched out his hands in order to feel the breeze, and closed his eyes in order to concentrate on the wave sounds. His concentration intrupted by the vibration of his phone. He picked up the phone.

Abhi:Han Daya bol

Daya:Abhi kaha ho tum?Ghar kab aoge?

Abhi:Maine tumhe msg kia tha na,

Daya:Msg gaya bhar mei,chupchap ghar ao intezar kar raha hu.

Abhi:Daya,tum so jao,mujhe late ho jaiga ate ate.

Daya: Abhi?

Abhi:Daya plz pata hai,tumhare bohot sare sawalo ka jawab dena hai mujhe,usiki himmat juta raha hu.

Daya:Abhi tum thik toh ho na?

so night.

And he cut the call.

Daya:Abhi...Hello..He..He tried his number again but it was switched off.

Daya:Bohot ho Abhi ko batanahi parega sab.

* * *

MORNING 9am,

CID BEURO,

Abhi entered into was confused,as all the officers were looking worried.

Abhi:Kya hua,sab etna paresan ku hai?

Daya came forward.

Daya:Kaha the rat bhar tum?

Salunke:Daya,tum uski khabar bad mei lena,pehle usse pucho tarika kaha hai.

Abhi:Tarika kaha hai matlab?

ACP:Salunke,use keisey pata hoga? Tarika k ghar k halat dekha tha na,saf pata chal raha tha ki use jabar dasti uthake le gai honge wo log.

Abhi:Koi mujhe batayga bhi kya chal raha hai.

Salunke:kal rat se tarika ka phone nhi lag raha tha,subha jab mai usk ghar gaya,toh dekha ki door unlock hai,or ghar ka sab saman bikhra hua hain..

Abhi:But..aisa..

ACP:Abhijit,relax,kuch nhi hoga sab uske ghar ja rahe hai,phirse cheak ghar jao,fresh ho lo,or hume directly waha join karo.

Saying this they got a msg.

"agar tarika ko zinda dekhna chahte ho,toh aj rat 10 baze kalanghat aa jana akele, warna jan se jaigi"

* * *

**A/N**:opps,guys,i hv lft so many qus for u na? keep waiting guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (KK):** At first I want to apologize to you guys. I am extremely sorry for my late update. But I couldn't help as I have my college, study and the biggest nightmare, EXAMS:). Anyways no more bakbak, now enjoy the last chap. And please don't kill me after reading this.

* * *

**SONG**- _Uska hi banana, from the movie 1920, Evil Returns. Please listen to the song before you read this and correlate the song with the situation which I have tried to describe below:)_

* * *

**[**_Music started_**]**

Abhi entered into his room. The room was lightened only with some dim lights. He sat on his bed.

**[**_mere kismat k har ek panne pe, mere jite ji bad mar ne k, mere har kal, har ek lamhe mei, tu likh de mera use_**]**

He opened the drawer of the side table and took out a chain with heart shaped locket. He looked at the chain with great affinity. He then opened the locket stared the pics inside that without any expression.

**[**_har kahani mei, sare kisso mei, dil k duniya k sacha rishto mei, jindagani k sare hisso mei, tu likh de mera use_**]**

He held his head in between his hand and ruffled his hair. He swayed his fingers on his face roughly in order to relax himself.

**[**_Aye khuda..aye khuda jab bana uskahi bana..(2)**]**_

He rested his back on the bed and kept staring at the ceiling, still that chain in his hand.

**[**_music...**]**_

He got up and moved towards the almirah. He took out an empty box and placed that on the bed.

**[**_uska hu, usmei hu, use hu usika rehne de, mai toh payasa hu hai daria wo jaria wo jine k mere, mujhe ghar de, gali de, sheher de usike nam k, kadam ye chale ya ruke ab usike vaste_**]**

He took out a red sari, a vermilion box and a wedding necklace from the almirah, remembering the days when he bought them. How excited he was that day! He kept them inside the box one by one.

**[**_dil mujhe de agar, dard de uska par, uski ho wo hasi, gunje jo mera ghar_,**]**

He found an envelope inside the almirah, and when he read the contents inside that his facial expression changed instantly from tense to upset. He was looking at the envelope remembered the day when he got that envelope and all his excitement, dreams, hapiness went in vain.

**[**_aye khuda..aye khuda..jab bana uska hi bana..(2)**]**_

He clutched the envelope with his all strength and threw that in dustbin.

**[**_music..**]**_

He stared down with the box in his hand and stood in front at locked door.

**[**_mere hisse ki khusi ko, hasi ko, tu chahe adha kar, chahe lele tu meri zindagi, par ye mujhse vada kar, uske har asko pe, gamo pe, dukho pe, har uske jakhm par, haq mera hi rahe har jagha har ghari ha umr bhar_**]**

He unlocked the door and entered. He switched on the lights.

(what do u think guys, andar kya ho sakta hai? what we can see is, a room fully decorated with pics, and wo pics kiska hai wo toh ap sabko patahi hai:)

He moved towards the pic which was hanging on the wall next to him and it was the biggest one. In that pic she was wearing a long sleeveless white dress which he once stole from her album.

**[**_ab fakat ho yehi, wo rahe mujh mei hi, ho juda kehne ko, bichre na par kabhi_,**]**

He touched the pic very gently and swayed his fingers upon that in a way to feel her. He closed his eyes and a drop of tear slipped down.

**[**_aye khuda..aye khuda..jab bana uska hi bana(2)**]**_

He came out from the room and closed the door with a bang behind him.

**[**_mere kismet k har ek panne pe, mere jite ji, bad mar ne k, mere har ek kal har ek lamhe mei, tu likh de mera use_**]**

Abhi took his coat which was on the sofa in hall and stormed out of his house locking the main door. He sat on the driving seat, took a last glance of his house and drove off from there.

**[**_music..._**]**

Abhi's car was running through the busy road of mumbai at full speed towards the highway leaving the city behind him.

**NIGHT 10pm, **

**KALANGHAT,**

Abhi was waiting there. Sometime after 20 mins 5 people arrived there.

Man1:Waqt k bare paband ho, thik time pe aagai.

Abhi: Apni bakwas band karo or Tarika kaha hai?

Man2: Arey etni jaldi kya hai, milwa denge usse bhi, par pehle humse toh mil lo. Sabar ka fal mitha hota hai.

Abhi: Mujhse toh kaha gaya tha, agar mai apne apko tumlogo ki hawale kar du toh use chor doge.

Man1:Acha humne aisa kaha tha kya? Kaha hoga, par ab plan change.(pointing a man)Check kar kahi gun wan leke aya hai kya?

The man checked and said that he had nothing.

Abhi:Tum logo ko mujhse matlab hai na, mai toh ab samne hi khara hua, Tarika ko chor do.

Man1:Han matlab toh tujhsehi tha, par teri wo chammak chalo ko dekh kar niyat bigar gai hamari, kasam se gazab ki mal hai, man toh karta hai...

Abhi moved near to him in a nano sec and held him by his collar. His eyes were red and he was boiling like a volcano.

Abhi: Jan se mar dunga agar use hat bhi lagaya toh.

The man freed himself from his grip with a jerk.

Man1:Bohot gussa a raha hai na, jab apno ki bat ai toh bharak uthe na..etna asani se nahi chorne wala mai tujhe. Har ek julm ka badla lunga, har ek julm ka. Or teri har gunha ki saja use sehna parega. Or tu kuch nahi kar paiga, bus beitha beitha dekhte rahega.

Abhi: Teri toh..

Before he could say anything further one man hit him at the back side of his head with a hocky stick and he cried in pain. His vision got blurred and he became unconcious.

Man1:Ise uthake gari mei dal de.

After sometime they left the place.

**AFTER 2 HOURS.**

Tarika opened her eyes with great difficulty to find hersef lying on the floor of a room which was lighted only with some candles. She flinched and sat up. She looked here and there to find a man lying on the middle of the room. She dragged herself near him.

Tarika:Abhijeet! OMG, iska matlab isne apne apko inke hawale kar dia..Damn, tumne aisa ku kia Abhijit?

She was talking to herself, as Abhi was unconscious. She rested his head on her lap and patted his cheek to bring him in sense.

Tarika: Abhijit, utho. Abhi please utho na.

She slipped out her hand from under his head and notice some blood on her finger.

Tarika: OMG, ise toh sar pe chot lagi hai.

Tarika(ruffling his hair): Abhi apne ankhe kholo Abhi. Abhi please mujhe dekho. Please Abhi.

She brought her face near to him and spoke with great devotion, love and care.

Tarika:Abhi plz apne ankhe kholo Abhi, mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakti. Apne liye na sahi mere liye please, open your eyes.

He flinched and tried to open his eyes but it was very painful for him.

Tarika: Abhijit, tum thik ho?

She was crying continuously. Atlast he succeeded to open his eyes. Through his blurred vision he saw a pair of worried eyes crying for him. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but smile, a painful smile with great satisfaction.

Tarika touched his forehead with her and hugged him. He breathed heavily. She separated him from hug and ruffled is hair still holding his head with her other hand.

Tarika:Kya hua Abhi?

Abhi:Pa..pa..ni.

Tarika:Pani!(she reapeted his word)

She looked here and there. Finally her eyes caught the sight of a water bottle which was on the opposite corner of the room. She helped him to get support by the wall. She ran to get the bottle and returned to him within a few seconds.

Tarika: Ye lo Abhi pani.

She made him to drink water. Abhi relaxed a bit and closed his eyes.

Tarika:(thinking) jaha tak mai Abhijit ko janti hu, etni si chot mei use etni taklif nahi hoti. Phir aj ku..kahi ise bohot gehri chot toh nhi lagi..ya phir ise koi drugs toh nahi di gai na.

She was fighting with her thoughts and just then she noticed something at the corner of his jeans pocket. She took that in her hand. A smile appeared on her face and her smile became broader when she opened that and find their pics inside that locket.

Tarika(still looking at the locket):Abhijit ye..

Abhi:Hm..(he responded)

Tarika(looking at him):Ye mere liye hai.

He didn't answer her question.

Tarika(smilingly): Matlab mere liye hi hai..hm..tum pehnaoge mujhe?

Abhi:Tarika wo wapas karo mujhe.

Tarika(in a warning tone):Abhijeeeeet!

Abhi gave a "whatever" look to her and turned his face aside. Tarika also gave her a "you are impossible" look and put that chain around her neck. She was happy like nothing. Abhi was still lying against the wall and Tarika was sitting with folded knees beside him.

Abhi: Agar bhul gai ho toh yad dila deta hu, ki hum kidnapped hue hai.

Tarika: Yad hai mujhe. Sach batau toh Abhijit, mujhe subha se bohot dar lag raha tha yaha,15 hours yaha maine keisey guzare sirf mujhe hi pata hai. Par ab mujhe bilkul bhi dar nahi lagraha hai, kyun ki tum jo mere sath ho. Now I don't care about anything, even if I die at the very next moment..

Abhi kept his hand on her mouth in order to stop her saying anything further.

Abhi: Khabardar agar aisi bat dubara apne mu se nikala toh. Mere jite ji mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga,samjhi?

Tarika held his hand in between her,looked directly in his eyes and spoke with great love and affection.

Tarika: Abhi please, mujhse kaho na. Pichle 4 sal se tumhare muh se wo teen sabd sunne k liye meri kan taras gai hai. Please Abhi aj keh do, pleaseeee.

Abhi:(teasingly): Yaha hum kidnapped ho chuke hai or tumhe romance sujh raha hai..

Tarika left his hand, she was hurt.

Abhi stood up and inspected the room so that he could find out any exit. He was losing his balance on every next moment. But he managed. Finally he found a window and after sometime he succeeded to unlock the window.

Abhi: Tarika,hurry up.

Tarika reached near him.

Abhi: Tarika, listen,mai jo kehta hu, wo karo, jayada behesh mat karna. Tum is khirki se kud ke bahar jaogi..ok.

Tarika: Par abhi..

Abhi: shh..kuch nahi hoga..daro mat..Daya or baki log bas atehi honge..tumhe jayea dur akele nahi jana parega.

Tarika: Mai tumhe yaha akele chorke nahi jaungi..and that's final.

Abhi:Tarika mujhe gussa mat dilao.

Tarika: Mai tumhare gusse se nahi darti.

Abhi:Tarika, please. Mujhe pata lagana hai na ki ye log kon hai, kya chahte hai.

Tarika:Bas etni si bat? Mai bata deti hu.

Abhi:Hein. Tumhe pata hai?

Tarika: Han,inke jo boss hai wo kisi Kaliya ka bhai hai jisse tumne jail bhejwaya tha or fansi bhi dilwaya tha.

Abhi: Oh toh ye Kaliya ka bhai hai. Par tumhe keisey pata?

Tarika:Inlogo nehi bataya.

Abhi:Oh,toh ye bat hai.

tumhe pata chal gaya na, ab tum bhi mere sath chalo.

Abhi:(thinking) ab mai ise keisey smajhau ki mai iske sath jane k halat mei nahi hu.

Tarika: Kya hua? chalo.

Abhijit took off his watch from his wrist and handed her.

Abhi:Is mei GPS fixed hai. Isse team ko tumhari location ka pata chalte rahega. Ab tum..

Tarika: Tum chal rahe ho ya nhi?

Abhi: Tarika,try to understand.

Tarika: Mujhe kuch nahi sunna..or tumhe problem kya hai mere sath chalne mei.

Abhi was feeling like somebody is hitting his head with hammer. There conversation was interrupted by some noise.

Voice:Toh bhagne ki taiyari ho rahi hai.

Abhirika turned back.

Man: Par ab koi faida nhi.

Abhi: Dekho, tum logo ko mujhse matlab hai na, ise jane do.

Man: Aisey keisey jane de. He reached over Abhi and caught him by his colar.

Man: Mere bhai pe kiye hue har ek julm ka badla lena hai mujhe.

Abhi: Par ismei Tarika ki kya galti. Jo kia maine kia na,toh..

He left him with a jerk and moved towards Tarika with a seductive look. The man grabbed her by her hair. She cried in pain. Abhi got mad at that scene. He somehow managed to compose himself and then gave a hard punch right on his face. The man left Tarika and started to beat Abhi harder. A small battle was just about to take place but some members of that gang came forward to save their boss.

Boss: Maro ise..etna maro..etna taklif do..ki khud apni maut ki bhikh mange.

His fellows obeyed his order. Two man held Abhi by his hands and three started to beat him with hocky sticks on his leg, hand, midriff, back and on his head. At first Abhi struggled but then he accepted the pain. Boss was enjoying the scene holding Tarika's arm tightly so that she couldn't escape. Tarika was crying continuously.

Tarika: Leave him,please..please use chor do.

Tarika managed to snatch the gun from boss and pointed at him.

Tarika: Leave him or I will shoot your boss.

They stopped beating Abhi at once.

Boss: Ruk ku gai tumlog. Iss mei etni himmat nhi hai ki goli chalai..ai chupchap gun mere hawale kar.

Tarika was stepping back, still pointing gun towards him.

Tarika: Main sach mei goli chala dungi.

Boss: Toh chala na mana kisne kia hai.

Tarika closed her eyes and then THUP! She opened her eyes to find boss lying on the ground. She was shocked and dropped the gun. By that time Abhi also managed to snatch a gun. When the rest of the gang was about to attack Tarika, Abhi shot two of them and others ran away to save their lives. Abhi was trying to reach near Tarika, who was still standing in her previous position. But it was very difficult for him, as he was losing his balance on every next steps. Here boss hadn't died yet, he opened his eyes and found the gun beside him. Taking the opportunity he shot Abhi.

But..but..but..oh shit, ye kya Tarika tum kyun bich mein aagyi..Obviously apne Abhi ko bachane k liye.

Abhi held Tarika in his one arm and with another one he shot boss. Abhi sat on the ground holding Tarika in his arms. She was breathing heavily. Abhi's condition was also the same. Tarika opened her eyes. Abhi placed his hand on her cheek softly.

Abhi: Kyun kia tumne aisa..kyun?

He was crying like a baby.

Tarika:(smilingly)Because I love u.

Abhi started to cry harder and hugged her tightly.

Abhi: I love u too. Bohot payar karta hu mai tumse..bohot..apne jaan se bhi jayada. I can't live without you.

Tarika: But now..you..have to live..without me.

Abhi: Shh..don't say this. Kuch nahi hoga tumhe.

He kissed her on forehead and she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"_KEHTE HAI KUSH NASIB HAI WO LOG JO APNE PAYAR K SATH JINDAGI BITATE HAI, PAR USSE BHI KHUSH NASIB HU MAI JO APNE PAYAR K BAHON MEIN APNI AKHRI SANSE LE RAHI HUIN. JINDAGI BHAR JO SHABD MAINE TUMHARE MU SE SUNNA CHAHA AAJ WO SHABD MERE KANO MEI GUNJ RAHE IS BAT KI DUKH NAHI KI TUMNE MUJHSE WO SHABD AB KAHE KUKI MERA PAYAR UN LAFJO K MOHTAJ NAHI. PAR KHUSI HAI MUJHE IS BAT KI K WO SUNE BINA MUJHE MAUT NAI_"

Abhi started to lose his consciousness. Before closing his eyes, through his blurred he saw some people running towards them calling out his name.

**AFTER 3 HOURS,**

**AT CITY HOSPITAL,**

Two doctors came out from OT. All officers reached over to them.

Daya: Doctor kese hain Abhijit or Tarika.

Shahay: is better now, bohot jayada blood loss hone k waja se unki halat thori najuk hai, phir bhi jab tak hosh nahi ata hum kuch nahi keh sakte.

ACP: Or, Abhijit?

Amit: I am sorry but unke pass bohot kam time hai. Aplog unse jake mil lijiye.

Daya: Kya? matlab kya hai apka bohot kam time hai.

ACP: Dayaaa..shant ho jao. par ye keisey ho sakta hai, Abhi ko toh goli bhi nai lagi..Salunke yar tu kuch kehta ku nhi.

Salunke, who was standing far away from them came forward and placed his hand on ACP's shoulder.

Salunke: Hume jake usse mil lena chahiye.

Daya: Ap kehna kya chahte hai? Sir, pagal hogaye hain.

Salunke:Daya, try to understand, he can't survive..he can't.

Saying this he burst into tears and so did others.

Freddy: Sir ap toh aisa mat kaho.

Amit: Aplogo ki bato se toh aisa lag raha hai ki aplog kuch bbhi nahi jante.

Daya: Kya nahi jante?

Amit: Yehi ki he is a patient of brain tumor.

Everybody (except Salunke): Whaaat?

Amit: Unke pas weise bhi bohot kam time bacha tha, and unk sar pe bohot gehra chot aya hai, jiske waja se profuse internal haemorrhage ho chuka hai.

ACP: Salunke,kya tujhe pata tha?

(no answer)

ACP: Salunke mai tujhse kuch puch raha hu. Answer me damn it..

He shouted at top of his voice.

Salunke(shouting):Han,han mujhe pata tha. Par jab tak mujhe pata chala tab tak bohot der ho chuki thi. Galti se uske kuch reports mere hat lag gai the. Kasam dia tha usne mujhe ki mai kisiko na batau. Maine usse kaha ki operation karwa le, par us pagal ne kaha dr.s hundred percent guaranty nahi de rhe. kehne laga mere pas ek mahina hai na, sab kuch thik kar dunga mai. Ek mahene mei Daya k liye ek usse bhi acha dost, Tarika k liye ek acha sa life partner dhundna chahta tha..bohot samjhane k bad or daya or tarika ki kasam dene k bad next week Singapore jane k liye mana tha..par ab koi faida nahi..

He started to cry. Daya stormed into Abhi's room. Daya moved towards him. He placed his hand on his head very gently.

Daya: Abhi..

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to put off the oxygen mask. Daya immediately held his hand indicating him not to do that.

Abhi's condition was getting worse with every passing moment .He wanted to say something but his condition didn't allow him. By that time everybody were present there.

Daya: Kuch nahi hoga Abhi tumhe..hai na sir.

ACP: Han, kuch nahi hoga.

A tear rolled down his cheek and started to breath heavily. Seeing his worse condition Freddy stormed out of the room to call doctor. Everybody was trying their best not to burst into tears but it was impossible for them. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face when he looked at the doorway. Yes she was there waiting for him stretching her hand towards him. Daya too looked at the doorway but didn't find anyone there.

"LAST BREATH"

"Abhijeeeet.."

entered. She was about to check her pulse but..

Dr Sahay: OMG,ye canula keisey khul gaya?

"she was dead"

* * *

_She is sitting on a bench in the middle of a green crop field in white anarkali dress totally lost in her own world. Her soft curls are teasing her rosy cheeks in cool breeze._

_Tarika(in her mind): PYAAR! Shayad is word ka matlab bhi mujhe thik se nhi pata, per jane anjane mei tumse kar beithi..please, please mujhse mat puchna mai kyun huin yaha..aisa nahi hai ki mai tumhari bina reh nhi pati, tumhari yadey tumhari sath bitaye hue wo chand lamhe mere jine ki umid ban sakti thi, par sayad kudrat ko kuch or hi manzur tha..ya phir sayad mujhe hi. Pyaar mei tum mere liye badal jao ye mujhe manjur nhi, kyunki maine toh tumse pyaar hi isliye kia taki mai khud ko tumhare rang mei dhal pau. Duniya ki ye adhuri prem kahani ab puri ho jaigi._

_She closed her eyes in satisfection and rested her back on back rest. At the same time he bent a little, resting his elbows on his thighs in way to look at her. His soft silky hair covers his forehead. He smiles looking at her worried face._

_Abhi: Galat.._

_Just then she realizes his presence_

_Abhi:Ye prem kahani nahi hai .kuki har kahani ki ek ant hoti hai par humari prem ki koi ant nahi hai._

_Both smile to each other. He stands up and stretches out his right hand towards her. She holds his hand and stands up._

_[**background music**-Tu jaha,mai waha, sang sang mei chalu tere, jeisey tera asma]_

_They start to walk in a slow pace through the field holding each other hand. Slowly their pace increases and soon they start to run through the field leaving everything behind them in search of a new life, where there will be no one to disturb them or to say them you are not perfect for each other. because they know they are just perfect for each other._

"_**A LOVE STORY FROM 2009 TO FOREVER**_"

* * *

**SOME CLARIFICATIONS:**

*The following two lines are copied from the serial "Kasauti Zindagi Ki"

A love story form 2009 to forever.

humari prem kahani nahi hai kyunki har kahani ka ant hota hai

*Last scene in green crop field, I have that idea from a movie.

*The envelope contained Abhijit's medical report which he threw in dustbin during the song is the room which Daya wanted to break open in 3 chapter.

* * *

**A/N (KK)**: No..plz..plz..put down ur sandles..what to do guys I realy didn't want to do that with my curly beauty and her pure love. But I was obeyed to do that, as I had started to write the story with this finishing on my mind.. and I can't cheat to my mind naa, othrwise next time mujhe ideas kon dega..:). I really want to write another Abhirika story. But I have two probs. Firstly, nowadays people are not interested in reading abhirika stories and secondly I cant update on regular basis. and that's annoy you most.

Ok guys I have 3 questions for you-

Abhirika's relationship means to u after reading this one?

ur fvrt scene in TU JAHA.

u hear the song us kahi bananaa nd correlate that with the scene i have described above?

Guys m xtrmly sorry for my late updates...actualy kya hai na kk thori lazy hai :)

i knw i hvnt cleard,"ye canula keisey khul gaya".its upon to guys.

* * *

**Publisher's Note (DK)**: Thank you all readers for supporting this story and special Thanks to KK for choosing me to publish this master piece on ABHIRIKA.


End file.
